disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 3
Shorts *1927 - The Mechanical Cow *1941 - Lend a Paw *1947 - Mickey's Delayed Date Television *1955 - The Mickey Mouse Club episode "Fun with Music" premieres on ABC. *1987 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Day of the Beevilweevils" premieres on NBC. *1989 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "A Lad in a Lamp" premieres in syndication. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "On a Wing and a Bear" premieres in syndication. *1992 - The Little Mermaid premiere on CBS with the episode "Double Bubble". *1994 - Aladdin premieres in syndication with the episode "Lost and Founded". *1997 - The 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Mall Pups" premieres in syndication. *1998 - The Disney's Doug episode "Quailman VII: Quaildad", the Recess episode "Gus' Last Stand/Operation Field Trip", the Pepper Ann episode "An OtterBiography/GreenSleeves", and the Hercules episode "Hercules and the Parent's Weekend" premiere on ABC. *1999 - The Recess episode "Prickly is Leaving/Randall's Friends" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Gravitina" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2001 - The Legend of Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Return of La" premieres on UPN and in syndication *2002 - The ''Lloyd in Space'' episode "Big Brother Kurt" premieres on Toon Disney. *2003 - The Kim Possible episode "The Fearless Ferret" premieres on Disney Channel. *2005 - Little Einsteins premieres on Playhouse Disney (UK) *2008 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Mickey's Art Show" premieres on Playhouse Disney, and the Phineas and Ferb episode "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and The Suite Life on Deck episode "Broke 'N' Yo-Yo" premiere on Disney Channel. *2010 **The Hannah Montana episode "Hannah's Gonna Get This" and the Jonas L.A. series finale "Band of Brothers" premiere on Disney Channel. **The My Friends Tigger and Pooh episode "Darby Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade/Dancing With Darby" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2013 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Think Pink" and "You Foose, You Lose" premiere on Disney Junior. *2014 **''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' premieres on Disney Channel. **The Sofia the First premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "Ghostly Gala". **The Doc McStuffins episodes "Mirror, Mirror on My Penguin" and "Hide and Eek!" premiere on Disney Junior. *2016 - Milo Murphy's Law premieres on Disney XD with the episodes "Going the Extra Milo" and "Sunny Side Up". Theme park happenings *1971 - Peter Pan's Flight opens in the Magic Kingdom. *1993 - Expo Robotics closes at Epcot. Films *1986 - Tough Guys (Touchstone Pictures) *2008 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua VHS & DVD releases *2000 **''The Black Cauldron'' **''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **''James and the Giant Peach: Special Edition'' **''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Special Edition'' *2006 - The Little Mermaid: Platinum Edition Video games *2006 - Disney's The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms is released for Game Boy Advance. Books * 2017 - ''Mistress of All Evil: A Tale of the Dark Fairy'' People Births *1915 - Anthony Forwood (actor) *1964 - Clive Owen (actor) *1973 **Neve Campbell (actress and voice actress) **Lena Headey (actress and voice actress) **Keiko Agena (actress and voice actress) *1975 - Alanna Ubach (actress, model, voice actress, and singer) *1980 - Daniel DeSanto (actor and voice actor) *1982 - Erik von Detten (actor and voice actor) *1983 - Tessa Thompson (actress, voice actress, singer, and musician) *1984 - Ashlee Simpson (singer-songwriter and actress) *1986 - Joonas Suotamo (actor and former basketball player) *1988 **Alicia Vikander (actress and dancer) **Lauren McKnight (actress) Deaths *1967 - Pinto Colvig (actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, newspaper cartoonist, circus performer, screenwriter, and animator) *1998 - Roddy McDowell (actor, film director, photographer, and voice artist) *2003 - Florence Stanley (actress and voice actress) Category:Days in Disney history